Human Survivor
by gurshu12
Summary: Another time, another place, another story... Goku made his own legacy. Now listen, to a human's tale. (R/R)
1. Ch 1 Prologue

Biography Written by: Dolan Lambert: Nomad Warrior, Human Survivor  
  
My life... Well what can I say? There isn't much left anymore, back where I came from. Maybe a few vagrants and wanderers, a pile a rubble and a flock of seagulls. Why is this, someone might ask? Well, as far as I know, it goes way back to my childhood, in my hometown of Helena...  
  
In a small backwashed town about 200 miles away from the main capital, lays a few brick houses, many pastures and farms, and the main coal factory that powered the whole town. Communication from outside the city limits was very scarce. The only type of news or information came only from special announcements made from TVs (those who could afford one) a signpost in the main square, or the mayor himself announcing it across the streets. Some would say the local health was okay, since we never really had any plagues or national disasters happen around the area. A war of any kind that has happened in history has avoided our town, probably since we weren't even on the map. Although the poor quality of the town, the people were happy and kind, and the land was fat and rich of soil and plantation. Abundance of food and water were never heard of, which of course, kept me happy. The town as you can probably tell was not that big. It consisted of about 400 people, in which some of the houses were both huge and very flashy, which mostly where our "richer" class citizens lived, or the mud-brick houses, which most of the farmers were kept in. All in all we kept the streets clean, the air fresh, and of course our food healthy. It seemed like to some people paradise that would last forever....  
  
It was about 4:00pm and the towns martial arts tournament was just completed. The following winning competitors were Alex in 3rd, me in 2nd, and Josh in 1st. I sometimes envied Josh; he had quick reflexive muscles that gave him quite the advantage in the heat of a fight. A 20-year-old, he had short brown hair, brown eyes and his build was pretty lean. He stood about five feet, 6 inches tall, a little shorter than I am. Anyway, he was one fighting machine. He could easily outbeat anyone in a fight, which is why no one picked on him at the fighting academy. Alex on the other hand, was a little bulky. He had dark blonde hair, which he kept back in a ponytail at all times. He was a little stocky, but nonetheless a great fighter. He was about my height, with huge arms and hands, likewise with his legs and feet. He was Josh's and my best friend. As for me, well, I'm at average size, about 6 feet tall back then. I had a bizarre silver colored hair that ran down to my shoulders, which naturally gleamed in the sunlight. I was also lean and a good fighter, but Josh could easily excel my strength. Josh always admired my hair, which made me feel good that he actually thought that something about me was admiring. Each of us was outfitted in our academy's attire, a green Karate Gi with yellow attachments. We all carried our trophies in our hands; Josh's being the biggest of them all. About 10 minutes of walking, we all looked up to notice the skies getting cloudy all the way from the horizon. "Do you suppose it'll rain?" asked Alex. "I don't know," mumbled Josh, " we sure do need it though, father told me his crops are drying out from all the lack of rain." We continued walking, passing by a few townsfolk, congratulating us of course, when Alex looked up again. "I felt a drop..." "Let's got to my house then, it's only a few blocks away from here," said Josh as he stopped for a moment to redo his shoes. I looked at his shoes for a moment, always wondering where he got the odd pair. They were, with green strapping around the heel and shin. They looked kind of comfortable. "What kind of shoes are those?" I asked, pointing at them. "What these? Oh it's just a pair the shoekeeper offered me. They look light don't they? But they're actually about 40 pounds." "40 pounds?!" Alex and me said at the same time, gawking at the shoes. "Yeah, I'll show you later," Josh said, "I'm starting to feel drops too, lets head to my house already." We ran the two blocks into Josh's mother's house.  
  
The house itself was pretty well based. It was made out of brick, around a suburb area. The interior was quite big from the looks of the outside. Nice plush carpet welcomed our sore feet as we trampled in from the almost pouring rain. The living room was a average size, a few nik-naks and family photos on the shelves. Around the house were the average furniture of couches and a lounge chair. Josh's mom is a divorced mother. Before Josh was born his parents were always fighting over something. He told me that he couldn't even remember when they moved out from his dad's farm. She was a frail woman, but she's a great cook. I always admired her food. She came in bustling, crying of joy and hugging and kissing Josh over and over. "I'm so proud of you son!" she kept repeating. After congratulating Alex and me she offered us something to eat but we politely turned the offer down and headed to Josh's room. Josh's room wasn't that different from an average boy room. It had a few posters up on the walls, a medium sized bed and a small dresser. Alex went up to the window and watched the rain, it was pouring down already. I looked back at Josh's shoes. "So what are those?" I asked. Josh untied the laces and slipped the pair off his feet. He stared at them for a moment and replied. "The shoekeeper said that they were training shoes, made from the capital. They together weigh about 40 or 50 pounds. It really helped me a lot, try 'em on!" He passed the shoes over to me. I stared at them for a brief moment, then switched shoes. I stood up giving a short 'Unf!' and tried to walk around. Josh was right, they were pretty heavy. I took them off and gave them back to Josh. "Here," I said, "you can have em back!" We all broke out laughing, the rain still pouring outside.  
  
An hour passed, after Alex and I told our parents where we were, when Josh's mom called us down. She was pointing at the TV with a surprised look on her face. "Look! It's the news!" We all sat on the couch and stared at the big red letters that went across the screen saying: SPECIAL BULLETIN. The news reporter guy suddenly came up. "We interrupt you for this important message," the reporter guy said hurriedly. " A huge storm is passing through the whole continent, floods are to be expected. But there seems to be from satellite photos a rain of meteors heading towards earth! Military expert Gundan Xerovilch replies: "This meteor shower is no threat to the world, our lasers are locked on, and all the nations are ready. There is no way those flying pieces of rocks can even pass through our atmosphere." The president has called a quick council, and has decided to give full authority to the military. We will have more information later..." As soon as the reporter guy finished his sentence the screen went blank. We all stared at it for about five minutes before Alex walked over and shut it off. "Wow," Josh said, "do you think we'll be alright?" Alex looked up from the TV "Of course, didn't you hear the military? They're getting all sorts of weapons to blow em up as we speak!" Josh's mom stared silently at the TV before she responded. "Of course Alex, there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to go finish cleaning, you boys stay in the house." We looked at each other for a moment, then headed back up to Josh's room.  
  
The rain continued to pour, and it didn't seem to be getting any lighter. It was about late evening, the outdoors getting darker and darker. We all sat around Josh's room, listening to his new music tape he got. Lightning was flashing outside now, and we were all a bit worried. Suddenly Josh's mom called us back down, the TV was on again. "It's back on," she said, " maybe now we can know what's happening." The same reporter guy came back on. His face looked startled and pale, as he read his report. " We interrupt your evening again with an urgent message. The meteors are now only 100 miles away from the Earth's atmosphere! The army has taken up arms and has locked on the meteors. We now go out in the field live with Jack Bolision." The scene changed from the reporter guy to this man named Jack, in the background were the biggest weapons I've ever seen! About 4 stories tall were these huge laser -like weapons, all pointing their barrels in the sky. Jack continued the report. "Thank you Ryan! Behind me are the new 86J- 54 Laser Cannon. Never before seen by the public, but now it makes its first appearance. Its firepower can out do any weapon known to man. A quote from one of the scientists: "Those meteors don't even stand a chance." Let's just hope he's right Ryan!" The screen went back to Ryan as he then continued. " Thank you Jack, it seems we have found some satellite photos of the meteors! About 30-40 in all, they are now 50 miles away from the atmosphere!" It showed a picture of the meteors. It was a well-magnified picture, but something caught Alex's eye. I looked at him for a moment when suddenly he said; "Those are not meteors." "What?!" Josh and me looked at him like he was some kind of psycho. Alex repeated, "Those are not meteors. Look at the picture, you cannot see any rock formation anywhere. It's a blazing ball of fire. Less likely if that's a comet, then it's something no person has ever seen before." Josh stood up in what looked like some kind of shocked trance. "So what if it's a comet?! We're still gonna blow em up!" The realization of the problem suddenly came to me. " Our lasers cannot blow up comets...they're made out of gas. And..." "What?!" Josh said in a sharp voice. " And... There's something wrong... Comets do not travel in groups of 30..." Me, Josh, Josh's Mom, and Alex stood staring at the picture, the reporter's voice just a blur of noises to our ears, each of us with our own worries and thoughts.  
  
It didn't take long for the news to come back on, and repeat what we just discovered. Lightning had struck an electrical wire, so all of our communication has ceased, except for the TV and the lights, which were powered by some other power source. Josh's mom was buzzing around in the kitchen cooking... I guess that was her way of getting rid of stress. Josh was sitting on the couch staring out the window, I stood at the corner of the room looking out of a different window, and Alex was pacing back and forth through the room. The silence was broken from a scream outside. We all immediately stood up and stood stock-still, looking at the door. We heard a faint shriek from outside: "The meteors! There they are!" We all ran outside, all the people around were outside too, all of us ignoring the rain and all. There they were. Even from all the cloud cover, the many little red dots were scattered across the sky. Maybe it was my imagination, but they seemed to be getting bigger by the second. "Oh no," Josh said with a gasp, his breath almost knocked out of him, " the lasers didn't work..." There was murmur all around the people, by now almost the whole town was outside. I can still remember the cries of fear from the townsfolk, wailing babies all around, screaming children, crying adults, all of them trying to find shelter of some kind. Nonetheless Alex, Josh, and me stood transfixed at the fiery orbs above us sparkling through the rain. That's when it happened.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook violently, like a fierce earthquake. Alex lost balance and fell on the ground, while me and Josh were trying to hold on to something to not fall. When the continuos trembling leveled down, someone shouted " over there! Over by the hills!" We all looked at the huge hill the man was pointing at. Though the rain had finally gone down, It was still plain to see. A huge crater had pierced through the ground. Steam and fire was rising from the huge hole, almost about a half a mile wide. Everyone stood stock still, while my friends and me ran over to check it out. No, we weren't trying to be heroes, in fact what I felt that night was the scariest, feeling I have ever felt. I don't know why I ran to it, I just knew I had to. Sooner or later we reached the edge of the big bowl like hole. The ground was really hot, and steam was still rising from all around. A few pits of fire dotted the area, but what took our breath away, was this strange.... capsule looking pod, ebbed in the middle of the hole. It was just a small sphere like pod, like the kind I've seen in my comics. By now more villagers came around, when finally... It opened. We all gasped, some of our breaths were finally taken away, when the man walked out. It was a very, very tall man. He had the biggest muscles I have ever seen in my life. He was outfitted in the strangest suit I've seen. It was shaped like football pads I've seen on TV, except it looked as if it was made of some kind of very hard material, and it surrounded the whole stomach and torso. He wore this Grey jumpsuit looking thing, with these boots that reminded me of Josh's. What really got me was his hair. It bushed up and fell all the way to his waist. It was brown and jet- black. He turned to look around, with this strange gadget across his eyes. Then I saw it. He had a tail! A tail of all things! What was he? I thought, some kind of monkey? As he finished looking around I can still remember his rasp voice. " Heh...heh..heh....Hahahaha! Is this the hardest mission I've seen or what? This will be easy..." His thing across his face continued to bleep when it finally looked at us three. He stopped for a moment then stifled a laugh. " Huh, you seem the most powerful, but your power level isn't even ten thousand!" He continued to laugh when he suddenly stopped, glaring. I won't forget those words he said... " It begins... "  
  
The sky turned from dark blue and black, to a blood red. I have forgotten all about the so-called meteors when they came blazing from the sky. The earth under my feet suddenly shook so violently, that all of us fell down. The great fire balls pounded down unto the ground, one after the other, some shooting balls of fire in random directions...I hoped they didn't hit the town. The ground continued to shake violently, and I could hardly concentrate. I remember the blur of colors of the fire and the people around me. Everyone was screaming and trying to run, and then I blacked out... When I awoke, the shaking was gone...but the sounds of distance explosions made me rise to my knees. I looked around, only to find myself in even more terror than before. All around me were the corpses of villagers, impaled by I don't know what... The space man was gone, but I looked up at the village. There like a huge inferno were the collapsing buildings I once called home... Almost everything was on fire, the buildings that had taken too much damage continued to fall. I heard distance screams and cries...then more explosions. Blinded by tears of fear, anger, and worry, I continued to cry when the thought suddenly came into my mind. What about Josh and Alex? I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes and climbed to my feet, looking around at the horrified expressions on the corpse faces. None look familiar, at that I couldn't find Josh or Alex. What's going on? Who are these...these freaks? Why isn't anyone helping?! I continued to franticly ponder these insane questions, when I suddenly ran. I just started running towards the flaming village of Helena. I had no idea what I was doing; all I remember was that it was really hot, and burnt corpses were all around me. I ran and ran intil I found the village square. That's when I found them. I stopped gasping for breath when I looked up and saw the same spaceman and Josh, the spaceman had his arms crossed with a huge smirk on his face, and Josh was almost in his fighting position. I looked over at the fountain, and there was Alex. His face was bloodied up, and he was unconscious. I screamed "Josh!" and ran towards him and the spaceman. "Dolan!" he said in suprise, " I thought you were dead!" I joined up beside him and looked at the spaceman, who was laughing by now. He still had the same rash, cold voice. " Soon, you will be! Believe me!" "What are you doing here?! Why are you doing this?!" Josh yelled at him. The spaceman looked away, twirling his tail back and forth before he replied, he kept his gaze away... "Humans, they don't deserve to live in this universe! What a puny race they have became. It is our job to make sure, every each and last one of you is wiped off the face of the earth!" He looked up grinning. " And I'll make sure of that..." Josh had his fist clinched, as were mine when he suddenly bursted out at him, swinging out his punch. The spaceman quickly dodged to the left and gave him a quick chop to the back. When I saw Josh fall I charged forward. I turned around and kicked up at his face. The spaceman suddenly grabbed my leg, and swiped his tail under me and tripped me down upon the ground. I fell down hard, only hearing a huge thump and Josh screaming. I slowly turned around to see the spaceman holding Josh up by the neck. The spaceman smiled wickedly and muttered: "Any last words weakling?" Josh moved his eyes unto mine, then looked back at him. " One day... I swear one day... A human will kill you. And I will laugh that day. You may be able to kill me, but humans are not weaklings you...you...!" Josh suddenly spat in his face. The spaceman slowly turned his face away, wiped the spit off his face, and threw Josh in the air so quick, that his body was just a blur. The spaceman suddenly held out his palm towards Josh, and a bright blue glow surrounded it. Like a streak of lightning, a huge blue beam shot out from his hand, and impaled Josh through his torso. Josh fell to the ground... not moving. I was on my hands and knees, when the spaceman came up to me, laughed. Then I blacked out again...  
  
I hardly remember what happened after I awoke. The only thing I clearly remember was when I woke up in the hospital. The army supposedly arrived at dawn, but by then the damage has already been done. The doctor told me that 93% of all the civilians were killed. Only a few others and me survived. Alex also survived, but he is known paralyzed from the neck down. The pods were gone, and all what was left of my hometown were flaming piles of rubble and the corpses of my friends and family. I spent months of depression in that hospital. The only things on my mind were revenge, and sorrow. I couldn't, and never will forget the sounds of cries and pain, the explosions and the fire, and the death of Josh. Nobody I knew survived, so I had nowhere to go. To put it bluntly...about 6 months later all my wounds were healed. I had a broken leg and a few ribs broken too. As I walked out of the hospital, I realized how big the town I was in really was. A huge metropolis I suppose you would say. At that point, when I looked at the hazy sun rising from its nightly slumber, I knew I had to train... I looked in ads, called many personal hardcore gyms, when none were open to me...and I had no money. That's when it happened. A few weeks of trying to find me a personal trainer, the apartment phone I was staying at rang. I picked it up and a man greeted me. "Hello, is this...Dolan Lambert?" "Yes," I replied, getting excited that perhaps I could finally train! "What do you want? "Ah, well the bank of Rhineton wants to donate to you, five thousand dollars for your troubles." "That's, really nice of you, I.. I don't know what to say... may I ask who's speaking?" "Let's just say I'm your little friend." I paused on the phone for a little while before my mind came back to reality. "Mr. Lambert, are you there?" "Yes, yes... I'm here. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" "Well Mr. Lambert, I've heard that you were looking for a personal fitness trainer." "Oh really? Well yes I am as a matter of fact. Are you offering? "Well, no Mr. Lambert. I came to talk of a better deal." "A better deal? What do you mean?" The man on the other line paused before he continued. "I have a ticket for you, on a Transportation ship, you'll get it in 2 days. Once you receive the ticket, head to the line 'Space Port Delta'." There was a click, and he was gone. "Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I was left with the phone in my hand...wondering what is this Space Port Delta? That is when I finally found my true destiny... 


	2. Ch 2 The Encounter

Disclaimer: --I own squat, including the squat I thought I owned...   
  
Chapter Two  
The Encounter  
Many ships take off from earth as a daily routine. Most of them heading for trade, others for transport. I myself have never been into outer space. The thrill I've heard constantly from former pilots of leaving the atmosphere when taking off wasn't true, well to me that is. To tell you the truth I was scared out of my mind, most likely because it was my first space travel. It was an experience I hope to forget. After the radical yet terrifying incident that happened at my hometown Helena, I had nothing left. No family, no belongings, no loved ones, just the burning memories of screaming villagers and my dead friends… I try not to think about it. I don't know how I survived, but I found myself later in the hospital of Rhineton. I later learned what happened to the people from my doctor. What was thought to be flying meteors heading towards earth was actually several space pods from an frightening alien race that destroyed my town. After being treated and healed completely I found myself confused, lost, with no direction to follow. Not knowing how I was going to pay, I wondered into a random apartment building. I told the owner my stituation and he let me stay until I could pay my dept. A few days later I happened to get an anonymous call at my hotel room. The guy was friendly, although mysterious. He wanted to help me, the reason why I don't have a clue. He offered me money, and a ticket to this place called "Space Port Delta". I guess you could say, it was my way to destiny...  
  
"Now boarding, the Home Transport Ship, leaving in 1 hour and 12 minutes-"  
The intercom echoed throughout the spaceport's hallways, never seeming to end. At a receptionist desk an old man walked up. He seemed quite ragged but had a nice feeling around him. Age has certainly caught up to him, his hands and face were covered in wrinkles and slightly sagging skin. His hair was completly gray, bald on the top. He was dressed in your everyday clothes, and he was hunched, leaning on his cane which he held in right hand. He slowly staggered to the cheerful looking, uniformed woman. "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?"  
The old man blinked and looked up at her. "I came to get my reserved ticket," he said tiredly, "I don't mean to be so straight forward, but there's people behind me that want to get on with their lives."  
The old man chuckled, ending with a few coughs as the woman rapidly typed on her keyboard. "Okay... And what ship will you be boarding today sir?  
The old man blinked again, and whipped his cane out, almost hitting a man standing in the other line, pointing at a huge ship with big bold red letters written across it: "Home Trasportation Ship. That one right der."  
The woman continued typing rapidly at her computer then finally looked up. "Your name and ID please?" The old man grumbled as he searched through his pockets, pulling out his wallet, then his ID. He handed it to the lady, still grumbling. She smiled and looked up at him. " I see, well you're very lucky sir, the ship is about to leave in about... forty five minutes, do you have any luggage with you?"  
The old man started to glare at her, but then looked down. "Does it look like I have luggage you twit?!"  
He snatched the ticket that popped out and walked off talking to himself about 'the old days', leaving the woman quite angry as the next person stepped in line.  
  
The metallic door leading outside from the Home Trasportation Ship whined as it opened. The familliar old man stepped in looking around the room he has been in many times before. It was a big room, like an airplane's coach except bigger, and much roomier too. Worn red carpet lined between the seat asle's heading several feet from the entrance to the pilots' door. The seats were blue velvet with many safety attachments on them. The old man looked at his ticket number and then at his assigned seat, a far asle to the right side next to a window. As soon as he sat down, a computer popped open from the seat infront of him. On it was a lady, not a real one though. It said in a recorded voice: "Enter your number please." The old man looked at his ticket, then typed in the keyboard provided: 88A. The words PROCESSING came on the screen when a short time later the computer lady came back on. "Insert your card please." The old man started again with his 'old days' mumbling and insererted his card in a little slot ebbed into the computer. "Welcome to Home Transport Ship, thank you for choosing GLT Airways, if you would like to hear more of our sponsers-". The old man beat the side of the computer with his cane mumbling: "Git out of here you hunk of plastic!" The computer went back into its seat infront of him. Sighing in relief the old man lounged in his chair staring at the ceiling.   
  
Across the ship sat three young men, all covered in tattoos and goth clothing. One of them had spiked green hair, the other a very big guy, bald and and not a inch of skin was not covered in tattoos... and of course the little short man with about 6 piercings on his face and a shaved head, complete with a dyed red spiked mohawk. All of them trying not to be seen were conversing with each other. The medium guy spoke first. "Dammit, damn those machines! We're gonna get caught for sure." The big guy, a little dopey looking, looked at the medium guy. "...But Joe, we can just put in a ticket and-"  
He was cut short by a back-hand from Joe. "Of course we could you idiot! We need a DAMN ticket!"   
Joe hunched back against the wall, sulking to himself. Meanwhile the short guy was staring at this old man the whole time.   
"Hey Joe, check it out," he said while pointing at the old guy. "Gramps is sittin all alone over there. Maybe he has his family's tickets or summtin." Joe was in deep thought rubbing his chin when he looked up at the old man.  
"You know, it wouldn't hurt to try. Alright, lets jack the tickets from the old geezer and stash him somewhere."  
The big guy pounded his fist and chuckled stupid like. "Huhhuh, yeah stash him."  
Joe back-handed him again, "Shuddap Kurtis, or I'll kick your sorry ass from this end of this ship to the other." The odd trio headed for the old man, chuckling as they went.  
  
The old man was getting impatient. I thought that damn woman said we were leaving in forty minutes.. he thought quietly to himself when three shady figures surronded his seat. The old man blinked as he looked around at the gothic trio. Joe pointed at him first. "Hey old bum, give us your tickets and we promise not to hurt ya... too badly." The other two chuckled when unexpectidly the old man laughed with them. The old man grabbed his cane and pointed it at Joe.  
"Heheheh, I hope you're not talking to me! I only have one ticket. And if each of you kids want a black eye or two, then stick around and get a prize." Joe smirked and snapped his fingers, Kurtis slowly took the cane and snapped it into many wooden shards over his knee. The trio chuckled again when the old man looked kind of sad. "Aw, now look what you've done. Now you've broken my cane and...well...my temper too." The three goths stopped and looked oddly at him when suddenly the old man was up on his feet, sending a lightning quick punch to the short guy sending him flying to the other asle, the short guy wailing as he flew through the air. He turned to the other two as they shook their fears away. "Lets get him!" Joe shouted, by this time an area of people around them were watching. Joe and Kurtis took one step forward when a voice came out from behind them. "Hold it!"   
"Now what?!" Joe snarled angrily when he turned around. Breaking through the crowd a man stepped on the asle. He was a slightly tall man, wearing a brown cloak like cape that came down to his torso. His pants were slightly ragged as well as his brown boots. His hair was a bizarre silver color, his eyes glaring at the two teens. "Two punks against an old man? Doesn't sound fair to me."  
"Who do you think you are?!" Kurtis said abruptly. By this time they were both turned around, the old man forgotten. The man standing on the alse nodded at the old man, and the duo was sent flying through the air from the old guys quick punches, only to be sent the other direction from a kick and punch from the man in the cloak. The crowd gasped, and soon security came to the dazed group, putting cuffs on their wrists. The crowd went into a slight cheer followed by whistles and hoots as the cloaked man and the old guy sat in their seats. The old man grinned at the mysterious cloaked figure.   
"You're not so bad for a young 'un as yourself."  
"I should say the same for you."  
The computer popped up infront of the cloaked man asking him for his number, leaving a bewildered look on the man's face.   
"Just type in the number on your ticket, then later pop in the ticket into that slot." The old man pointed out. The cloaked man followed his directions and slumped back into his chair ignoring the ongoing computer about advertisements. The old man did the same. "What do they call you young 'un?"  
"...Dolan. Dolan Lambert."  
"And I'm Eric Exallophis Bostvic... Just call me Eric."  
I looked at Eric for a moment, still confused about what happened.  
"Why were those punks after you? And... where were the staff and security?"  
"The punks? They were after my ticket...or should I say 'tickets'. The staff around here are cowards, and only know how to serve and fly, not to break up fights. As for security guards, they're not allowed on the ship unless it's an emergency. If guns were fired the windows could be penetrated and... well so on and so forth."  
Must I remind you, I was scared out of my mind, no matter how calm I sounded. All around me were people of different races and culture. Not only that but I've never been on a space transportation... ship thing before.   
"Is this your first time in space young 'un?"  
"...Yeah."  
" Heheh, no wonder you're so nervous!"  
Eric laughed to himself, again, ending in a loud cough. He cleared his throat looking at my hands which were grabbing on to the armrest tightly.  
"Relax, nothing is gonna happen... Well, there was that time we had to go through this asteroid belt..."  
"Thanks, that makes me feel better."  
"Hahaha! That was just a joke young 'un. Don't take it so seriously."  
"I told you old man, my name is Dolan."  
"Well alright young 'un, don't wear your feelings on yer sleeve."  
Eric continued chuckling to himself as I took a deep breath and stared forward. The seats were about filled now, so I could tell we were about to take off... great. Eric looked up and faced me. "So where are you heading Dolan?"  
I looked up at my card reading the bold print: Space Port Delta.  
"Um, Space Port Delta."  
"Space Port Delta huh? I've been there a couple of times. Why are you going?"  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."  
"What the...? How can you be heading to a specific place and not know why?!"  
"Beats me."  
"You don't talk much do you Dolan?"  
"No. Well, not lately."  
"Why's that."  
I hesitaded for a moment and looked down at the red carpet. "I'd rather not say."  
As soon as I finished my sentence the intercome aboved came on. It had an old metallic ring as the person spoke. "This is Captain Fredrick speaking. Please relax and enjoy the trip. A video of a few instructions will appear shortly. We are now leaving Rhineton Space Port, our next stop will be Space Port Delta. Please enjoy the trip and try to relax."   
Eric chuckled about the repeating pilot, who he has flown with many times. The intercom cut off and all the lights slowly dimmed as a huge T.V. screen thing lowered in the front asles, revealing the same lady as on the ticket computer, explaining about services and all that. Eric and I ignored it.  
"Will this take long? I'm not even hungry or thirsty."  
"No, it shouldn't. Excuse me for a moment."  
Eric slowly got up and started hobbling down the asle.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"To the bathroom of course."  
"What?! At...at take off?"  
"Yeah, whats the problem with that?"  
"Uh... nevermind."  
Eric slowly hobbled away behind me. I took a deep breath, the T.V. screen finally drawing up as the lights came back on. I have to say I was pretty excited, scared, and worried all at the same time. I could feel the adreniline running through me as I heard a distant roaring yet humming sound from behind me. I was going into space for the first time. Wouldn't I float around or a carelessly object hit my head like I've seen on T.V.? What if the windows cracked? Or the ship go out of control? All these thoughts were frantically running through my head as the distant roaring noise got louder and louder. I closed my eyes tight feeling the ships momentum shoot forward, slowly at first but getting faster by the second. That constant roaring and the low murmur of voices seemed to get louder in my head. I dared to open one eye and look out a window, we were shooting up! Sweat trickled down to my neck, my breathing got shorter as if I was almost gasping for air. A continous rattle ran through the whole ship, as I suppose, started to leave the earth's orbit. It seemed as an eternity passed before I realized the rattling stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around myself. Some people were staring at me, others just looking as normal as I saw them before. It took me a moment before I was able to look out my window next to me. After being through all that, going through space for the first time, seeing earth floating in a blanket of stars and darkness looked so beautiful that I was speechless. Eric finally shuffled back into his seat, looking out the window with me. "She sure is beautiful huh?"  
"Yeah," I said quietly.  
"If I had a dollar for everytime I've seen earth orbiting around in space, hell I'd be a millionaire!"  
Eric once again started chuckling to himself, I kept quiet gazing at the glowing orb. It was kind of weird, watching my home world slowly get smaller and smaller, I've never been in space, at that see earth from this distance. It hurt to watch myself leave the home I'd never thought I could possibly escape from. I leaned back into my seat sighing to myself when Eric looked at me again. "How about a drink?"  
"I'm not thirsty."  
"Something to eat?"  
"No thanks."  
"Well, ya can't be acting like this the whole trip. If ya do I'm going to shoot myself."  
"Huh?"  
"Look I know how it feels to leave earth for the first time. But you'll be back. You're not leaving her forever. Well, really thats up to you but...hm....so, how about a drink?"  
I took those words in slowly, then suddenly a little smile spread across my face.  
"To tell you the truth, I am a little thirsty."  
The Home Transportation Ship flew straight into space, soaring to the stars and darkness, earth was now nothing but a small star in the distance. 


End file.
